A Monster Reborn
by Lecter the werewolf
Summary: Lecter begins to fear for the lives of his friends after a mysterious vampire claims that he will kill again. Meanwhile, the vampire plans to bring his dark master to Jump City and begin a new apocalypse.
1. Meeting the Heretic

A Monster Reborn

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Teen Titans' but I do own my character Lecter and the character with the name Hexxus**

Chapter One

Lecter headed out of the store and made his way back to Titans Tower. He had just settled his issues with Beastboy and he started a wonderful marriage with Raven.

Lecter made his way through the dark alleys, using his lycan speed and agility to leap from rooftop to rooftop.

While traveling back Lecter caught something out of the corner of his eye. He saw a shadow move on his left, as if someone or something was following him.

Despite the shadow distance Lecter could make out the strong scent coming from it. It was a scent he had encountered before: the scent of dead flesh, a vampire!

Whenever a vampire was present with Lecter, things never turned out so good.

The werewolf changed his path and headed to where he saw the shadow descend. Tracking it was easy because it was leaving a rotting smell as a trail.

_"Where are you heading Blood"_, Lecter thought.

The lycan followed the trail into a dark alleyway. He stepped in cautiously, the stench becoming stronger with each step.

"Alright. Where's the setup," he yelled.

As soon as Lecter said that, vampires appeared around him.

"I should have known better than try to have my disciples ambush you. I forgotten how well a lycan's senses are," a voice called out from the alley.

A mysterious vampire came out from the shadows.

Lecter could see the individual was dressed in a crimson robe and carrying a cane with a demonic head on the end. The vampire was wearing a steel face mask similar to the mask wore by the Phantom of the Opera when Lecter took Raven to see the musical.

"Oh and I'm scarred not blind, let me see your hands and drop whatever you are holding."

Lecter tossed down in front of him his communicator and a book.

The masked vampire picked up the book and read the note inside the first page: "'To Raven, my true love. You have been with me through it all. You are the light that dispels the darkness in me. I will love you with all my heart forever. Your husband, Lecter.'

"How precious. How rude of me for not introducing myself. Lecter, I am Hexxus the Heretic."

"Hexxus, Daegon told me you were still alive. I always thought you were a old legend; a vampire that hunts vampires."

"Thank you for taking care of the last of Dracula's lieutenants. You and I do share a common hatred for the Count's children but that hardly makes us friends. With the remaining vampire lords scrambling to be the head bloodsucker, I decided to focuses my attention on you. You're probably wondering what was it that made me an outsider to my own kind.

"I was very first human turned by Dracula. He saw potential in me and took me as his protégé. We had visions of conquering the world and making it a vampiric planet. But two things change all that: your wretched kind and Dracula's own ego. The Count thought we could domesticate the lycans and they could be our personal big dogs. But I saw we could never domesticate you because we could not take what you were and what you always will be; savage, bloodthirsty animals that kill either for pleasure or food."

That insult made Lecter's rage build.

"But Dracula went on and made the lycans his slaves and as we turned more humans, he began to fancy himself as a living god. He had all vampires bow down to him and worship the ground he walked. I, at first, had no problems with it but when Lucian revolted against Dracula, I saw the coward he really was.

"I lost my faith in a warlord who trembled in fear from overgrown dogs. It was then I had visions from my new god. He showed me the world just the way I had pictured it. And he would give it all to me, if I freed him. It was then I began a movement for my new master. All the humans I turned joined me and we began our quest. But a traitor in my clan cut our quest short. Dracula found out and had most of my followers executed. I was found guilty of treason and heresy, to be executed also. As I waited for my death, I cried out to my master. I showed my loyalty and devotion to him and, in return, he blessed me with new powers.

"I escaped from execution and began my war against Dracula. By the power of my master, I bestowed my new abilities on my followers. We became a new force to be reckoned with. But with Dracula now dead at your hands, we have changed our mission."

"What is it that you want," Lecter asked.

"I plan on bringing the Master into this world. But I have something to tell you first."

With swift speed, Hexxus struck Lecter in the stomach with his cane.

Lecter fell to his knees with the wind knocked out.

"You may try to play the hero. You may try to do good things. But in reality, you know you're nothing but a bloody killer," said Hexxus, "You remember the night when you first changed? You remember your parent's dismembered bodies and the blood on your hands? You remember tasting their flesh and it tasted good? You remember hearing their screams as if it was music to your ears? You can't escape what you are, what you were, and what you forever will be! No one is safe, not even Raven. Soon that monster will come out again and it will kill the thing it loves most."

Hexxus' followers began leaving the alley.

"Will keep in touch Lecter. Goodbye for now."

The place was empty, with Lecter kneeling in silence.


	2. Bad Memories and Nightmares

Chapter Two

Lecter got back to Titans Tower quickly before Cyborg could activate the security system. Hexxus' warnings about him kept running through his mind.

_"You're nothing but a bloody killer! Savage animal that kills for pleasure or food! You will kill the thing you love most!" _

When he reached Raven's room, the same room that they were now sharing, the warnings became more real.

Lecter saw her sleeping peacefully, the bed sheets covering her nearly naked body.

_"Look at her, I couldn't possibly kill her or any of my friends,"_ he told himself, _"I am not a monster. Hexxus is wrong, I would never hurt Raven." _

But Lecter had doubts about his words.

He left his gift next to Raven's sleeping body and quietly left.

Lecter spent the rest of the night in his own room, the room he hadn't stayed in since his wedding. Deep inside was a private room; a room that Lecter showed no one, not even Raven.

Along the walls were clips of different newspaper headings but the story was the same.

**"WOLF-BOY SITED!!"**

**"ANOTHER COUPLE DEAD!!" **

**"HUNTING PARTY UNSUCCESSFUL!!" **

Lecter stared back at headings, each telling a tale of his dark side.

Guilt filled his soul, not only for the families he destroyed but also for not being completely honest with Raven.

As Lecter slept, he was haunted by nightmares of his first victims: his own parents.

_"What in God's name is that?" _

_"__Where's our son?" _

_"That damn beast ate him!" _

_"Kill that monster!" _

_"AHH!! JESUS CHRIST!!_

_"911? Please come immediately!! There's a... no, NO, GET AWAY, GET AWAY!!"_

Outside of Titans Tower, deep within the alleys of the city, Hexxus sat in the darkness with a smile, baring his fangs.


	3. Mind Games

Chapter Three

Morning was upon the city. The sun broke into Raven's room as she woke from her sleep.

She noticed the book Lecter had bought for her and read his note inside.

Just then Lecter came into the room.

"Morning Lecter, thank you for the book. When did you come in?"

"I was a little late and I slept in my room."

"What? Why where you there?"

"It's a long story. I ran into some trouble last and…uhhhh…well…"

"Hey, Lecter it's Beastboy. I came to tell you that Robin wants to see you now. Something serious because he isn't telling me."

_"Great, this is starting off to be a great day." _

Raven followed Lecter and Beastboy out to the main room at top of the tower.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were waiting for them.

"Lecter, Cyborg told me that you came back to the tower later than expected," Robin explained.

"Yes that's true. Thank you, Cyborg, for waiting so long. There was a situation I had to deal with. After all, we are heroes."

"News reports say that you were outnumbered. Why didn't you contact for help?"

"My communicator was out of reach."

"Who were the guys?"

"Just several two-bit criminals."

"Who were they?"

"Okay, they were vampires!"

The whole team was stunned with this revelation.

"More vampires," Raven cries.

"I thought we destroyed them all," Beastboy argued.

"We only destroyed a small legion led by Dracula. But there are millions of vampires around the world and different houses. However the head vampire I encountered last night was not one of Dracula's followers."

"Not one of Dracula's followers? Now I'm confused."

Lecter walked to the main computer and clicked on several files of his and began a small slideshow.

"Raven, do you remember on our honeymoon there was a vampire who mentioned the name of another vampire that was still alive?"

"Yes, I recall his was Hexxus."

"He is also known as Hexxus the Horrible, Hexxus the Unholy, Hexxus the Traitor, and Hexxus the Heretic."

"Wow, that's a lot of nicknames," Beastboy commented.

"Hexxus was the first man turned into a vampire by Dracula. Hexxus was thought to be a vampiric legend because he is rarely mentioned by name anymore and he is notoriously known for killing off vampires that don't follow him."

"Why was he deemed a heretic," asked Raven.

"As the number of vampires increased, Dracula fancied himself as a living god and the vampires worshipped him. After the werewolf revolt, Hexxus saw how cowardly Dracula was and lost faith in him. Legends say Hexxus was contacted by some dark entity and pledge his allegiance to it. Hexxus was bestowed with new powers especially one that separated himself and his followers from all other vampires: the ability to walk in daylight."

"So how do we stop him," asked Robin.

"Well, the only two ways that will work are stake through the heart and decapitation."

"When he talked to you, did he say anything?"

Lecter was hesitant about what he was going to tell them.

"He just mentioned that he was planning on bring his dark master into our dimension."

_"You're not telling them everything,"_ Hexxus' voice rang inside Lecter's head, _"You're not telling them the best part."_

"Shut up!"

"What?"

_"Why don't you tell them about all those people you killed, I'm sure Raven would be interested!"_

"Stop it!"

"Who are you talking to, Lecter?"

_"Why don't you tell them what you did to your parents? How you __ate__ them and enjoyed it! Did you love it, Lecter? Tasting the blood and flesh on your tongue. Taste good doesn't it?"_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!"

"LECTER, WHAT'S WRONG?"

"Dude, he's lost it."

_"You can't escape your animal instinct, it will come back. Now who's going to be first? How about Robin; the only 'normal' member on the team." _

"NO!"

_"Or Cyborg, but it will be hard to separate metal from flesh." _

"ENOUGH!"

_" Then there's Beastboy; you can have turn into anything you want." _

"SHUT UP!!"

_"For something exotic, there is Starfire. You always wondered what Tamaranean flesh tasted like, didn't you?" _

"YOU'RE SICK!"

_"And, finally, Raven, your true love. How could I forget? She'll be the appetizer, main course, __and__ dessert!" _

"STOP IT!!"

"LECTER!"

Out of emotional rage, Lecter blindly struck Robin and sent him across the room.

Everyone looked at him, in shock of what had transpired.


	4. A Tough Decision

Chapter Four

The voice of Hexxus had disappeared from Lecter's mind.

He came to the realization that he attacked his leader by accident.

"Robin, I'm so sorry."

Robin was shaking off the pain.

"What has gotten into you Lecter?"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Than who's was it?"

"It was Hexxus," Raven interrupted.

Robin turned to her, "What are you talking about." "I could sense Hexxus' presence inside Lecter mind. He has established some sort of psychic connection."

"Another one of his powers," Lecter added, "If you thought having Dracula inside me was bad. Hexxus is worst."

Just then the alarm sounded throughout the tower.

_"What now," _thought Lecter.

"Robin, what is it," Starfire asked.

"Reports are coming in of robberies all over the city. The individuals are described as pale, fanged creatures," he explained.

"More of Hexxus' followers. He's having them scattered in order to split us up," stated Lecter.

"So it's a trap."

"It's just a way for him to get to me. What's the plan?"

"You stay here, we'll take care of the vampires."

Lecter was shocked by the decision, "What?"

"Robin, are sure that is a good idea," asked Raven.

"If Hexxus has a mental link with Lecter, I do not want to risk another outburst."

"But I can control him Robin! I can block him out!"

"I'm sure you can Lecter. However, it is best precaution we can do. I'll have locked in this room to make sure nothing gets in. Everybody else, let's go."

Lecter watched as his teammates headed out the door but noticed Raven was staying behind.

"You should go." "I don't want to leave you, not with Hexxus having a strong connection."

"I'll be fine. You just stay with the others and, whatever happens, don't separate."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful."


	5. Home Invasion

Chapter Five

Lecter watched the main computer as his friends dealt with Hexxus' vampires.

Although he agreed with Robin to have him sit out, part of him hated the decision.

_"It seems that Robin is making the choice for you," _Hexxus spoke again in Lecter mind, _"You hate the fact he left you behind. I think you should pay him a visit tonight. You can even make it look like an accident!" _

"Shut up! I will not listen to you any more Hexxus! You are trying to cause tension between the team and me! But it won't work, you hear?! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Yes, I hear you. You don't have to yell."

Lecter turned to see Hexxus coming out of the shadows.

He was still holding his cane and wearing his robe but hood was off, showing more of the facemask.

"This is a great place," he commented on the tower, "It's ashamed that this will become a slaughter house."

"Why are you doing all this?"

"I'm just telling you what you already know."

"I will never become that monster!" "Your denial only strengths my claim. Come on wolf, show me what you're made of!"

Raven and the other titans were fighting the vampires sent by Hexxus.

_"This is too easy,"_ she thought, _"What is Hexxus planning."_

Just then she was hit with a psychic vision showing Lecter being punished by Hexxus.

_"Oh no, Lecter!"_

She silently separated herself from the others and slipped into the shadows.

Hexxus was using dark magic against Lecter.

"This is another thing Dracula tried to copy from me. He couldn't stand the fact that my master made me a powerful necromancer."

Hexxus was about to hit Lecter with more dark magic when he was struck in the back.

"Get away from my husband!"

He turned to see Raven coming from the darkness.

Hexxus watched her float over to be at Lecter's side.

"How precious is this," mocked the vampire, "You need your half-demon wife to protect you!"

"Lecter can take care of himself!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Don't answer him Raven," interrupted Lecter.

He slowly got to his feet with Raven's help.

"Time for the two of you to meet the Master!"

Lecter was hit with another dark magic blast from Hexxus and collapsed into unconsciousness.


	6. Captured

Chapter Six

Lecter heard Hexxus' distorted voice in his head and slowly awoke.

He was on his knees and was shackled at the wrist.

He looked around and saw he was in an abandoned church. Only the place was filled with strange, unholy images of a demon. Hexxus' vampires moved around the large structure.

_"They must have been planning this for awhile." _

Directly in front of Lecter was Raven lying on the altar, her head at the left end and feet at the right. Both Raven's arms and legs were chained to the sides of the stone slab. Her cloak was torn off and her leotard had cuts on it, signs of struggling and injuries. Raven slowly opened her eyes and groaned in pain.

"Raven, did he bite you?"

"No, nobody bit me. After Hexxus knocked you out, his vampires surrounded me. I tried fighting them off but Hexxus zapped me with more of his dark magic. The next I know is I wake up here. Where are we?"

"This is probably the abandoned church I have past from time to time. Hexxus must have been working on it for sometime. Can you break free?"

"No, it seems Hexxus reinforced them with dark magic."

"I'm sorry I got you guys involved in all this."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Lecter."

"I should have told you all this when I opened up to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when I told you I slaughter my parents when I first transformed into a werewolf?"

"Yeah."

"Well…let's just say they weren't my only victims."

"Oh Azar! Lecter, why didn't you say any of this?"

"I was so guilty after finding out what I did, I vowed to redeem myself by using my gift to help others. If any of you guys knew about this, I don't think I would be part of this team or with you."

"Is this what Hexxus was talking to you about?"

"That and he said that the monster that killed all those innocents would come back."

"Surely you don't believe it to be true."

"There have been accounts of lycans returning to the roots of our forefathers, the events of the Bloodmoon are an example. I don't know what to believe anymore Raven. I just want to end this vampire's reign of terror."

The church doors opened as Hexxus slowly made his way to the altar.

"Nice to see you're awake Lecter. Don't try to break free. I had these chains reinforced to hold you. I can't have you miss this historic event."

Lecter spat on Hexxus' robes as he past by, "Burn in Hell, bloodsucker!"

"Be sure to save me a spot. It's more likely you'll be in Hell first."

"Lecter will never go to Hell," Raven screamed.

"Oh yes he will but he won't be alone because you'll be with him. Now you two haven't wasted most of my time. I have a ritual to perform. It's time to summon the Master, the age of humanity ends now!"


	7. Rebirth of A Demon

Chapter Seven

The followers of Hexxus formed a large five-pointed star in front of the altar.

In the center of the star was a symbol Raven recognized.

It was the mark of her father Trigon!

She focused her powers to send a telepathic message to Lecter.

_"Lecter, I think Hexxus is planning on bringing back my father!" _

_"What?! That explains the new abilities he was given. How are we going to call the others?" _

_"I left a distress call on my communicator before we were abducted. But I can see yours is well hidden." _

_"Can you activate it?" _

_"I'm working on it." _

While Raven was trying to contact help, Hexxus gathered his disciples.

"My followers, the time has come. Over three hundred years ago, the Master called me on. Our devotion to Him has cost the lives of most of our comrades, rejection by the vampire society," he removed his mask to reveal a hideous face, "And has left me disfigured at the hands of Dracula. But we have not lost faith in Him and see how our faith has rewarded us!"

Hexxus put the mask back on and walked over to Raven.

"Tonight is the night the Master comes into our world and she is the key!"

Lecter struggled against the chains but was unsuccessful in breaking them.

Hexxus called one of his vampires over who brought a goblet and small knife.

"Standby with those bandages. I want her alive so she can witness His arrival."

Taking the knife, Hexxus made a vertical cut on Raven's right wrist and gathered a small amount of her blood in the goblet.

While his disciples worked on bandaging the cut, Hexxus focused his attention to the large pentagram.

"Through darkness was the evil born. With the blood of this other spawn of darkness will the evil be reborn. Come forth and live again!"

Fire burst from the center as Raven's blood came into contact with it. A gateway replaced the pentagram while the fire continued spouting.

Lecter and Raven saw a figure slowly rise from the depths.

Large bat wings were wrapped around its body. Raven could see a devil tail and two devil horns protruding out of its pitch-black hair.

_"No!! It can't be?" _

It wasn't Trigon it was something much, much worst.

The creature was Raven's older half-brother, Trigon's first-born child, Skelter!

Opening his wings to reveal crimson skin, Skelter inhaled a deep breath of air into his body.

The demon opened his four red eyes and smiled, "I LIVE!!"


	8. Unleashing The Monster

Chapter Eight

Lecter and Raven could not believe that Hexxus had brought back Skelter, the one who had nearly killed both of them and planned on bringing his own version of the apocalypse to Earth.

"It feels so good to be back!"

"It is wonderful to finally lay eyes on you my lord."

"Ah, you must be Hexxus."

"I am thee, I have waited for this day to finally meet you."

"Rise loyal one. Your devotion to me has rewarded you greatly and it shall continue."

"Before you proceed with your plans, my lord, I want to present you with some gifts."

"Gifts?"

"Your half-sister who was the key to your return and the lycan who she loves."

"Raven so good to see you again. It's a shame all our family reunions end so shortly."

"You are not part of my family, just like Trigon!"

"You can tell him that when you see him yourself!"

"My lord, shall I have you dispose of them?"

"No Hexxus, I have a different idea. I have been watching you torture Lecter and I have to say, I am very impressed. Let's see if we can bring back the monster."

"Can you do that?"

"When you're the son of Trigon the Terrible, you can just about do anything!"

Lecter struggled more furiously against his restraints as Hexxus and Skelter slowly approached him.

"Hold him still," ordered Skelter, "I don't want any problems!"

"Skelter if you hurt him, I'll make you suffer!"

"Sweet Raven, your human half has made you weak. Love is such a dreadful bond but so easy to destroy!"

The demon held the werewolf's head with his left hand and locked their eyes together.

"The blood of the innocents is on your hands. Now embrace the darkness and release that monster once again!"

He pressed his thumb on Lecter forehead leaving Trigon's mark in the process.

"NOOOO!!"

"DO AS I COMMAND!!"

"I WON'T DO IT!!"

"YOU CANNOT FIGHT ME!!"

"LECTER YOU CAN DO THIS! FIGHT IT!!"

"COME LECTER, GIVE IN! YOU KNOW DEEP DOWN YOU LOVE TO HEAR THEM SCREAM! YOU LOVE TO SEE THE FEAR IN THEIR EYES AS THEY WATCH THEMSELVES GET MAULLED! NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO LOVE IT ALL OVER AGAIN BUT THIS TIME, YOU ARE GOING TO SLAUGHTER RAVEN!!"

Skelter put more pressure on Lecter's forehead, slowly corrupting his soul.

His yellow eyes plunged into dark red, similar to the Bloodmoon event.

His body changed into wolf form, muscle expanded in his arms and legs, brown fur grew rapidly. Snarls and growls slowly uttered under his breathe.

"Lecter, can you hear me," Skelter asked.

Lecter lifted his head and lashed out at Skelter.

The chains kept him from trying to tear the demon's face off.

Smiles came across the faces of Hexxus and Skelter.

"It worked my lord, he's completely in your control."

"Actually he's not. He has returned to the ways of his forefathers. He is nothing more than a raging animal. Fetch me some blood from Raven. Once he has tasted it, she will be all he wants."

The vampires did as Skelter said.

The goblet full of Raven's blood was given to Lecter.

Upon drinking it, the rage and animal instincts took over. He locked eyes with his wife's as foam came out of his mouth.

Skelter could not wait for what would happen next and all he had to do was give one order, "Open the locks and let him loose!"


	9. Exorcising the Demon

Chapter Nine

The vampires were just about to set Lecter free when there was an explosion from the ceiling.

"It's the other titans," Hexxus screamed, "Take care of them!"

The titans descended and engaged the vampires in battle.

"You there, hurry up and get those chains off Lecter!"

A vampire got close to locks when Beastboy struck him in the heart with a stake.

"Must I do everything myself!"

"No Hexxus leave him. Gather your followers, we shall let his friends deal with this."

The demon and the vampires vanished into the darkness, leaving the reunited team alone.

"Raven are you okay," Robin asked as the team first freed her.

"Yes, I'm okay. What about Lecter?"

"Our friend is still in The Rage."

"We got to figure out how to break him from Skelter's magic."

"Let me handle it."

"Raven, are sure about that?"

"I can handle him Robin, I've done so before. I maybe the only one who _can_ do it."

Raven cautiously walked to Lecter who was flailing in a fury.

He tried to grab her with his claws but the chains were the only things keeping him from that.

_"__Alright Raven, you can do this. Everyone is counting on you including Lecter." _

She placed her hands on both temples of his wolf head.

The flailing ended as Raven entered his mind again to clear him of Skelter corruption.

"_Lecter, it's me. It's time to leave all this Lecter. Come back to us. Fight back Skelter corruption over you. You are not the monster that you once were." _

Deep inside his mind, Raven saw the horrors of his past. The innocent lives he had taken when he wasn't in control of his gift.

_"Lecter, you told me that all this good your doing now is redemption for your past sins. It's time you continue your redemption and free yourself from this corruption."_

_"I afraid that is out of the question Raven." _

_"Skelter? What are you doing here?" _

_"I always was here." _

_"Get out now, your corruption has ended!" _

_"MY corruption? I never made him into a monster. This is his doing! This monster is he! This is the thing you married!" _

_"That thing is not my husband! He has redeemed himself for his past!" _

_"And you actually believe him?" _

_"Raven…I hear you…help me… I want to let go of this rage." _

_"Lecter it's time to redeem yourself!" _

_"Your redemption means nothing! You will always be that monster!" _

_"NO! I WON'T LET YOU TRY TO CONTROL ME SKELTER!! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME IN OUR WORLD!" _

_"That's it Lecter, reject him! You are not who he says you are!" _

Raven focused her powers to exorcise the last of Skelter.

_"This is it Lecter, time redeem yourself!" _

"AAAAAAARRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!"

The team took a few steps back as Lecter howled out.

The darkness left his body; the yellow eyes came back, and collapsed to the ground as he changed back into human form.


	10. Apocalypse Now

Chapter Ten

Skelter, Hexxus, and his forty remaining disciples all met in the dark alleys.

"I had him right in my grasp," Skelter screamed, "I couldn't wait for him to tear her throat out! But the others had to intervene! Now both of them are gone from me!"

"Don't be hard on yourself, my lord. If anyone is to blame it is me for not taking care of the other titans from interfering in our plans."

"I appreciate your loyalty Hexxus but I don't see you to blame but your disciples. You see, I have looked into their souls and, unlike you, they are beginning to lose faith."

"What?? How dare they lose their faith??"

"Take it easy Hexxus. I shall take care of them."

Fire-like energy formed in the demon's hand. Forty beams emerged from the energy and each connected with a vampire.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you I would take care of it Hexxus and I am. Soon they will no longer question their faith. Soon they will not question any of your orders, I'll make sure of that!"

The beams caused Hexxus' disciples to undergo a strange transformation.

Their physical appearance changed from a human form to demons just like Skelter.

"It is done Hexxus. Not only are they imbued with new powers, they will follow your orders without question."

"Thank you my lord. Thank you."

"The time has come to eliminate the six individuals that stand in the way of our destiny: the Teen Titans, specifically Raven! Take her out and the others will follow! Gather your new disciples Hexxus because this will be the genesis of the Apocalypse!!"

"…. Uhhhh…. where am I? My head…such pain."

"Rest Lecter. You need your strength."

"Raven? How long have I been out?"

"We got you back to the tower about an hour ago. The others have been trying to locate Hexxus and Skelter but nothing has come up."

"It's gone Raven, it's finally gone. I no longer feel the darkness of my past sins lingering in me. You did it Raven, you saved me."

"You saved yourself Lecter. Your redemption has cleaned you."

"Where does this leave us now?"

"We must find Skelter and send back to where he crawled out of or kill him and finally end this nightmare once and for all."

"Then there is Hexxus to deal with, he is possibly the last great vampire threat to me and my people."

"And will do this together."

"Hey Raven, Lecter. It's Beastboy. We have located Skelter and Hexxus. You better hurry up. It does not look good."

"Robin what's going on?"

"It looks like your vampire pal, Hexxus, and Skelter are causing destruction in the city."

The large screen showed the two villains at The Pizza Shack destroying anything around them.

"Attention Teen Titans, listen closely to my messages! This is it, the end of your pathetic world! Here is where Armageddon begins! Don't bother trying to stop us because your effort will be in vain! I, Skelter, was born the Seed of Destruction! Now it is time I live up to that title! Prepare to burn in Hell, the Apocalypse is NOW!!"

The screen switched to show the new vampire disciples running amok in the city.

"What are those things," asked Cyborg

"It looks like Skelter gave them new powers," said Raven.

Robin turned the screen off and gathered his weapons.

"Alright team. Let's get to work."


	11. Final Battle

Chapter Eleven

The night was young and the darkness from Skelter slowly crept throughout the city.

He and the masked vampire watched it all from the top of the Pizza Shack.

Just then the T-Car and the R-Cycle roared up from the street and stopped at foot of the building. Both heroes and villains stared each other down and intentions on destroying their opponents.

"To show our generosity we have made this proposal," Skelter announced, "If you surrender now, we promise to let you live as our personal slaves. What do you say about that?"

"The day we surrender is the day I call you 'Brother' and Trigon 'Father'!"

"I take it your answer is 'no', a foolish choice. Now face your doom! Hexxus, the field is yours."

The vampire let out a piercing scream and out of the shadows came the forty demon vampires.

They surrounded the heroes baring their fangs and claws.

The team did not back down but prepared themselves for battle.

Hexxus took his hand and clinched it into a fist, "Attack!!"

Upon his order the vampire army charged to the team.

"Titans! Go!"

Robin and his friends joined in combat as the battle began.

The newly empowered vampires proved to be challenging opponents.

Skelter was watching Raven and Lecter used tandem attacks to eliminate several vampires.

"I think it's time for the both of them to hold up the very end of their marriage vows. My faithful servant, you are given the honor of bringing me Lecter's severed head! And I'll deal with my sister!"

"With pleasure my lord."

Hexxus took off his robes revealing battle armor covering his badly scarred body. He then drew twin swords and leapt towards the werewolf.

"LECTER!!"

Raven saw Hexxus tackle her husband but before she could offer help, a stream of flames past by her.

"Burn in Hell Raven!"

Skelter came at with fire emanating from his hands and fury in his eyes.


	12. War

Chapter Twelve

Lecter dodged the blades of Hexxus' swords and tried to find a weak spot on his body.

"You and your friends will be a horrible example to anyone who opposes us," cried Hexxus.

He tossed to the lycan one of his swords, "Pick up the sword Lecter! Show me what your made of wolf!"

As they clashed with swords, Raven and Skelter engaged in a dogfight as each shot their respective energy.

"It's over Raven give up! You can't win!"

"You underestimate my will to fight!"

"And _you_ underestimate your weakness! Being a hybrid, Trigon only gave you half of his powers! The rest is nothing, you can thank your mother for that!"

That comment sparked the rage in Raven. She formed a fist of dark energy that smashed Skelter into the roof of the pizza place.

"Why must you insult my mother every time," she demanded.

The demon just smiled and brushed off debris, "I know how to push people's buttons and, aside from Lecter, she's one of them. Why would your mother keep you after finding out her daughter was the product of a demon rape? She should have killed you herself, sparing me the effort. But she was human and weak. She couldn't kill off her child knowing what she would one day become."

A fire sword formed in Skelter's hand, "Time to die Sister! You have lost!"


	13. The End

Chapter Thirteen

"How many more of these things are there," asked Cyborg.

While Lecter and Raven dealt with their archenemies, the others were fighting the remaining demon vampires.

"I count more than twenty," answered Starfire.

"Just keep fighting team," ordered Robin, "Make sure every last bloodsucker is dead!"

"Where is Lecter in anyway," Beastboy wondered.

Just then Lecter ran past him and killed several more vampires with his sword. Hexxus was right behind his tail.

"Well, that answers my question."

The duel between Hexxus and Lecter continued with each matching strike for strike.

"Once you're out of the way, I'll hunt the rest of your wretched kind like the animals you are," Hexxus hissed.

Lecter swung the blade towards the vampire's head but it scraped the mask off his face.

The disfigured face of Hexxus stared back at Lecter before letting out a screech and charging with his sword.

Skelter swung his fire sword, trying to strike Raven. She blocked it and flew down to the streets.

The demon tossed a fireball in his sibling's direction, striking her in the back, and setting the cloak in flames.

Once she landed Raven discarded the burned cloak as Skelter touchdown a few feet from her.

He cornered her up against the side of a wall. Raven felt a tingle come across her leg. Skelter coiled his tail around it and, with his strength, pulled her to his feet.

"Farewell Raven," he said as he slowly raised the sword up.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!!"

Raven hit a blast of dark energy in Skelter's four eyes temporally blinding him and causing him to drop the sword.

Raven picked it up and slid the blade across Skelter's throat.

She quickly spun around to his back and plunged the sword straight into his body. Skelter saw the fire blade protruding out of his chest holding his detached black heart. Raven watched as the demon's body began to combust.

"Farewell Skelter!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

In a fiery blast, Skelter was obliterated and no more.

Hexxus witnesses his master's demise. Lecter saw that Raven was in the vampire's sight.

Before he could react, Hexxus sprung toward her with his sword ready to strike.

"RAVEN, LOOK OUT!!"

She turned to see the deformed vampire coming but had no time to defend herself.

Just before Hexxus could kill her, he felt a sharp pain his chest.

Hexxus collapsed at Raven's feet with a stake. Lecter saw that Beastboy had thrown the stake at Hexxus, saving Raven.

"Thank you Beastboy," Lecter said as he headed over to the fallen vampire.

The lycan drew the sword as Hexxus got on his knees and with one swing Lecter decapitated Hexxus' head.

The head and body crumpled into dust.

The titans all breathed relief with the deaths of Skelter and Hexxus.

Raven hugged Lecter, "Let's go home."


	14. Celebration

Chapter Fourteen

Raven woke from a wonderful sleep.

She was happy that Skelter was finally dead and no longer coming back.

She saw Lecter was placing Hexxus' mask next to Dracula's skull and spine on his trophy wall.

"Morning dear," he smiled.

"Morning Lecter, how long have I been sleeping?"

"It's been seven hours since we returned from defeating them. The other's finished off the remaining demon vampires and are now out having a victory breakfast."

"Come to bed, love. I think we should have our own celebration."

Lecter flashed a wolf smile as he and Raven made love.

The End


End file.
